inglesii1roafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Anécdotas/Anecdotes
'Beatriz Adriana Padilla Muñoz ' '"To know Chalma, an entire experience. ' Today I am writing to tell you about a very peculiar place that I just met a few months ago: Chalma in the State of Mexico. At the entrance to the town of Chalma a large group of women received us with hundreds of crowns in hand in all colors and shapes so that we could "crown" or "crown" the car. Meanwhile, people came and went in swimsuits, although the heat was intense. At that point we discovered that people only stopped to leave their cars to continue the journey to the Lord of Chalma on foot. On one side of the sanctuary, near the river, there is a room with antique altarpieces. People bring their votive offerings there to give thanks, such as paintings, offerings, images, etc. There were also sculptures of the cross with the Christ, letters, "milagritos", infinity of sweet so delicious, from $ 1 to $ 45. After passing innumerable stalls we arrive at the church: a beautiful 17th century convent and temple that is framed by flowers, a river and beautiful architecture. I have to say that in my ignorance, I never thought that the church was so beautiful. Inside, the temple has beautiful murals and altarpieces that one can not leave without seeing. Already in the main chapel, the devotion of the people for the Lord of Chalma is contagious. There are solemn faces, people kneeling and several sick people asking for their recovery; all very attentive in mass and putting the best of their part so that the miracle that they were to ask or already grateful for it is fulfilled. After a whole day visiting Chalma, we passed some toilets and returned home. '"Conocer Chalma, toda una experiencia" . ' Hoy les escribo para contarles de un lugar, muy peculiar, que hace unos meses acabo de conocer: Chalma en el Estado de México. A la entrada del pueblo de Chalma un numeroso grupo de mujeres nos recibió con cientos de coronas en mano de todos los colores y formas para que pudiéramos “coronarnos” o “coronar” al coche. Mientras tanto, gente iba y venía en traje de baño, pese a que el calor era intenso. En ese punto descubrimos que la gente sólo se detenía a dejar sus carros para seguir el trayecto hacia el Señor de Chalma a pie. A un costado del santuario, cerca del río, hay un cuarto con retablos antiguos. La gente lleva allí sus exvotos para dar gracias, haci como pinturas, ofrendas, imágenes,etc. Había también esculturas de la cruz con el Cristo, cartas, "milagritos", infinidad de dulce tan deliciosos, desde $1 hasta $45. Después de pasar innumerables puestos llegamos a la iglesia: un hermoso convento y templo del siglo XVII que se encuentra enmarcado por flores, un río y hermosa arquitectura. He de decir que en mi ignorancia, jamás pensé que la iglesia fuera tan bella. En su interior, el templo cuenta con hermosos murales y retablos que uno no puede dejar sin ver. Ya en la capilla principal, la devoción de la gente por el Señor de Chalma es contagiosa. Hay rostros solemnes, gente hincada y varios enfermos que piden su recuperación; todos muy atentos en misa y poniendo lo mejor de su parte para que se les cumpla el milagro que fueron a pedir o ya agradecidos por el mismo. Después de todo un día visitando Chalma,pasamos a unos bañiarios y regresamos a casa.